kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Wisps
The Wisps (originally from Sonic Colors) are powerful, colorful alien beings who hail from Planet Wisp. They are beings of positive energy, powered by the Fountain of Dreams, and turned into dark beings if the fountain is filled with Negative energy. Dimentia wanted to use this negative energy to power the Star Rod to awaken Zathura in Operation: GALACSIA. Each different colored Wisp has a unique Color Power to it that only certain people can use. Nigel and Monty Uno are two of these people. 'Color Powers:' ''' Light Blue Speed Wisps' Speed Wisps can make you run as fast as wind. 'Orange Rocket Wisps' Rocket Wisps make your shoes become rockets and fly you upwards at great speed. ' Cyan Laser Wisps' Laser Wisps transform you into a laser and make you zoom and bounce around at almost light speed. 'Yellow Drill Wisps' Drill Wisps turn you into a drill, so you can dig your way underground. They also help you move freely underwater like a torpedo. 'Pink Spike Wisps' Spike Wisps can make your body become spiky, and you'll be able to roll like a spikeball or make your way up walls and steep slopes. 'Red Flame Wisps' Flame Wisps can make you a temporary firebender; you'll be able to shoot flames. 'Bright Pink Shrink Wisps' Shrink Wisps are 1 inch tall, and can shrink you down to this height, so you can creep into small places. They are the longest lasting Color Power. (Note: this Wisp was made by Gamewizard2008, not Sega.) 'Clear Cloak Wisps' Cloak Wisps turn you completely invisible, so you can sneak around without being detected. (Also made by Gamewizard2008.) 'Dark Blue Cube Wisps' Cube Wisps make you into a cube when you leap in the air, and come down, creating a massive shockwave that freezes all enemies into cubes. 'Green Hover Wisps' Hover Wisps allow you to slowly float around in the air. One of the least useful Wisps. 'Black Bomb Wisps' Bomb Wisps turn you into a bomb to create a massive explosion that wipes nearly all the surrounding area. (Created by Gamewizard2008.) 'White Dupli Wisps' Dupli Wisps allow you to turn into a duplicate of an object or person. Also good for sneaking around. (Created by Gamewizard2008.) 'Brown Rock Wisps' Rock Wisps turn you into a round boulder and allow you to roll around. (Made by Gamewizard2008.) 'Violet Void Wisps' Void Wisps are a kind of Nega Wisp, created by the negative energy of the Fountain of Dreams. They remind you of painful memories from your past. It then turns you into a black hole that sucks in everything. 'Purple Frenzy Wisps' Frenzy Wisps are the other kind of Nega Wisp (they're purple since purple is the signature color for Darkness). They also show you bad memories from your past. They then turn you into a monstrous dark figure that viciously attacks your foes. 'The Golden Light Wisp''' The Light Wisp is the embodiment of all of Jirachi's positive energy. Nigel absorbed this Wisp and became powerful with the Galaxia Sword. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Crossover Characters Category:Creatures Category:OCs Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages